


Inkdemonth prompt number 12.2- A wedding ring for Susie

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Meeting the Parents, POV Female Character, Wedding Rings, Weddings, Wingman Jack Fain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: So Susie chose a certain happiness over the fickle and uncertain happiness of fame as Alice Angel. But this one moment had several little moments leading up to it.Safe list: Susie,Sammy,Wally,Shawn,Thomas and Allison
Relationships: Susie Campbell/Sammy Lawrence, Thomas Connor/Allison Pendle
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Inkdemonth prompt number 12.2- A wedding ring for Susie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsFaust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/gifts).



Susie Campbell the voice actress knew she was taking a risk talking to Sammy Lawrence the band director at this stage in their relationship outside of their jobs at Sillyvision studio. Sure some people thought it was a bad idea, like Joey Drew who kept on calling her Alice. But it was now or never and she knew she would not get a chance to do something like this again, so she'd gotten all dressed up with a fancy pink outfit, done her hair and makeup to impress and wearing some new shoes. 

As she walked around New York's Central Park, she could see him being talked to by Jack Fain the lyricist who was also sharing the park bench near the Loeb Boathouse, and Sammy was wearing a dapper brown suit and she waved while heading over to the lakeside bench. 

"Morning Sammy, morning Jack. That's a mighty fine Sunday best suit you've got there." Sammy Lawrence chuckled at her as he smoothed up his blond hair. "Aces of you to notice Susie. It's one of my pa's old suits. Got it cleaned at the launderette just for today. Now there's something really important I want to say to you." Jack sighed as he got up from the bench. "Well. I guess I'll leave you two lovebirds alone to chat. Gotta keep on eye and check that chisel Joey Drew isn't going to spoil things." 

Now that sounded troubling as Susie asked Sammy something while Sammy nervously turned up his birdlike nose. " Sammy is it about the whole wedding planning thing we talked about? The one where we promised to get married if I got the Alice Angel part Joey was offering me? I mean sure, it'd be nice to finally have a big break for my career. Plus the whole wedding isn't exactly a fancy one. But we've both been beating ourselves up over it." Meanwhile Jack nearly bumped into Allison Pendle,Thomas Conner and Wally Franks as he muttered. "Christ almighty you three. I thought it was Joey Drew behind that park bush spying on my pal Sammy and Susie for a minute." Wally groaned in his Brooklyn twang while putting his head in his hands. "Sheesh Jack, that's booshwash! You'd think Joey would have better sense then to bleed people with their relationships on a Sunday in Central Park in public and near every other guy in!" 

Thomas Conner sighed back "No need to make Mr Fain embarrassed Wally. We were talking about work and whether or not it was still a good idea to attend the wedding on the guest list." "Wasn't your company's special collaboration project on hold?" Allison Pendle 

But Sammy Lawrence blushed as he pulled out a box. then opened it to reveal a small gold wedding ring as he sighed. "Well, guess the jig is up Susie. I was planning on sweeping you off your feet like Fred Astaire in the movies. I mean we've eaten out with friends, seen a movie and met the parents during Christmas. But I wanna be straight with you, since I'm scared about work right now with the ink machine. Susie Campbell, will you marry me?" 

Susie Campbell 

And with that, Susie chose certain happiness with Sammy Lawrence the man she loved, over the fleeting happiness of fame. The wedding was a small affair, not too flashy. But it was perfect for the two of them. Sure things in the future would be uncertain. But right now, Sammy and Susie Campbell felt happy and delighted with their wedding rings as they moved away from the studio that had brought The End 


End file.
